Rogue
by dramaqueen1248
Summary: Rouge is shaken up and who will help her. Takes place after X2


Rouge sat on her bed and looked out the window. The weather was gloomy, and she could tell it was going to be a very long day. She got dressed, and walked down to the main hallway to meet Bobby. They would always walk to classes together, but lately, they were becoming sort of distant. Bobby was upset about his family's reaction to his mutation, and Rogue was shaken up by Jean's death and the whole ordeal at Alkali lake. And because of Logan. They were both very upset about Jean, but instead of offering each other support, Logan took off, and Rogue became even more quiet and guarded then before. Walking to math, Rogue wished she could stay in bed all day. Math was her least favorite subject, probably because it was more about memorization, and that wasn't her thing. She entered the classroom, and took her regular seat at the back between Bobby and Pyro. About a week after leaving with Magneto at Alkali, Pyro came back, saying he decided that the X men were the good side. Rogue was a bit suspicious, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Scott entered the classroom, and as soon as the bell rang began to speak. "Today we will be covering the Quadratic Formula."

After an extremely boring lesson, and about two minutes before the bell rang, Scott passed back their tests from last week. "Overall, you guys did pretty well." He commented. "Although I'm pretty surprised more people didn't get number 5 right. I didn't think it was that hard of a question." Rogue groaned, Test's weren't exactly her strong point, and she always seemed to forget all the information when it came time to take the test. Scott handed Rogue her paper, and there was a red _D-_ scrawled at the top, along with _see me after class. _The bell rang, and Rogue told Bobby ant Pyro to wait outside for her, and that she needed to talk to Mr. Summers really quick before they headed to lunch.

Rogue approached Scott's desk, and he gave her a faint smile. "I'm really sorry about the test." She said. "I should have studied more." "I think you can be good at math." Scott explained. "You just need to apply yourself." Rogue smiled and nodded, but inside she was rolling her eyes. "Ok." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Rogue." Replied Scott. Scott always looked tired, and skipped a lot of meals. Rogue felt really Bad for him. 'Oh and Mr. Summers?" She said, right when she was about to leave. "I know you have probably heard this more times than you con count, but I'm really sorry about Jean. I think she was very lucky to find someone like you, and she loved you a lot." Thanks Rogue." replied Scott. And for the first time since returning from the mission, he let out a genuine smile. "Well, I've got to get going!" said Rogue. "Wouldn't want to be late for lunch." And she hurried out the door.

"What were you talking to him about?" asked Bobby. "Oh, the formula." Rogue Lied. "I didn't get the last part." "Oh." Said Bobby. Suddenly Pyro's book bag split and all his stuff fell out on the ground. "Oh, here." said Rogue, handing him his history book. "I'll help you." "Thanks" muttered Pyro. "Hey Bobby, you can head to lunch without us." said Rogue. "We'll be there in a sec."

Rogue handed Pyro the last book. "Here." she said. I'm really sorry about your bag." Pyro didn't respond, but looked at her with an odd glint in his eyes. "John?" Before Rouge could react, Pyro grabbed her wrists and forced her up against the wall. "John! Stop!" Rogue Protested. "You're hurting me!" Rogue couldn't slip her gloves off and touch him, because his grip around her wrists was too tight. He began kissing her neck in short pecks, so she couldn't drain his powers. "Stop! Stop!" cried Rogue. Everyone had already headed to lunch, so there was no one to hear her pleas for help. Rogue struggled, but her petite frame was no match for Pyro's large, muscular one. His kisses were getting more forceful, and Rogue couldn't persuade him to let go of her. 'Help! Somebody, please!" Rogue yelled out, but had a feeling that no one could hear her. After a few seconds, Rogue heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Pyro stopped and looked up, but still held his hard grip on her. The footsteps got closer, and it was Scott who came around the corner. "Rogue!" He called out. Pyro let go of her, and ran off down the hallway, leaving all his stuff. Rogue began to cry, and started to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Scott. She continued to sob in his comforting arms, and began to shake. "Shhhhh." he whispered. "It's ok. I'm right here. You'll be fine."


End file.
